The Walker Sisters
by SweetXena
Summary: Ranger Walker has two Daughters, both are witches, but one night one was bitten by a werewolf...


Dis: Anyone from Harry Potter or Walker doesn't belong to me. Anyone else does!

Feedback: Is welcome but no flames!

Notes: This story is made by me and my dad's wife, we hope you enjoy it! Even if this makes no sense to you that's ok with us. It makes sense to us and we enjoyed working together to make it. And that's what counts my friends.

Chapter One:

Fifteen and a half year old Evie Holly Walker was on her way to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school that's for witches and wizards. Her and her fourteen and a half year old sister Harley Eris Walker was from Texas, but her sister was bitten by a werewolf. Three months before her sister and her best friend Gage Travis was at a party that Gage asked Harley to. They were outside sharing a paginate kiss when they heard something growling behind them they turned to see a form, Harley looks at her friend asking,

"Is that a wolf?" Gage shake his head 'no' and answered her

"Not a wolf but a werewolf RUN" with that they both took off running. They both made it into the woods but the werewolf was really fast, he caught Gage first and bites him, then turned on her sister turning her sister into a werewolf. Gage's parents took him to their family who knew what to do. They got it were he could stay and transform without hurting anyone. Her dad was a Texas Ranger Sgt. Cordell Walker, a former Marin and a modern-day Ranger who believes in the Code of the Old West. He is a decorated Vietnam vet and a martial arts expert, when they were little he tot them what he knew, she was into it but her sister took more after their mother Alexandra "Alex a Tarrant Assistant District Attorney, her sister wanted to go into law like their mother.

She lets a sigh out, when she found out that they would be attending Hogwarts she researched it. She found out about Harry Potter who defeated an evil dark wizard who name was Lord Voldemort, his mother Lily and his father James were both killed, his Godfather Sirius Black was going to go after the guy named Peter Pettigrew but his other friend Remus Lupin stopped him. They showed prove that Sirius wasn't the Potter's secret keeper and Sirius got awarded Harry's guardian ship. She also read where both Sirius and Remus were in a potion accident that de-aged them both to seventeen so Sirius still had custody of Harry. She looks at the door when it opens, in walks her sister. Her sister was about five four with medium blonde hair that the ends were blue and bright green eyes. She took after their mom with hair color; her eye color was from their grandmother. Herself was tall around five eight, with long black hair that she got from her grandfather, and blue eyes. Her dad told her when she gets mad her eyes go from blue to a really light blue like a white. She looks at her sister,

"What's up little sister" her sister looks like she was going to cry. She wonder if she was missing home, she was always mommy's little girl, she was daddy's little girl. Her sister answers her,

"I'm just worried. Everyone knows I'm a werewolf, I'm scared they're going to treat me like crap" her sister looks at her,

"Don't worry Sevlow; you know some basic material arts, and some magic. And if that doesn't work just tell me and I'll take care of everything"

Harley sat down, she leans her head back trying to keep in the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of her big sister. She started to remember her last day in Texas,

_**Flashback**_

_**When Gage and their two other friends Sadie and Piper found out she'll be leaving and not coming back till December they all decided to hang out one last time. She asked her dad if it was ok, he told her as long she was back before her curfew it was fine with him. So the four of them went to a teen club called Teen night club, where they could hang out, drink soda pops, and shoot some pool. When they enter they saw some other friends from school. But there were a group of other teenagers who belong to a gang called "Warriors" who wanted them to join them. They ignored them, but when it was almost time to leave the leader of the gang came up to them,**_

"_**So Walker want to join yet?" He reaches out to touch her, she smacks his hand away. He snarls out at her, "You don't want to do that" she glares at him,**_

"_**Why not" he gives her an evil look,**_

"_**You don't want to mess with me little girl" a new voice spoke,**_

"_**And you don't want to mess with us" they turned to see her sister standing there, well more like leaning against the pool table all calm like, the leader spins around,**_

"_**This is between me and your sister" Evie nods her head,**_

"_**I agree, let's just say I'm here to make sure it's a fair fight" it looks like she was thinking then added, "Plus dad outside waiting on us" **_

_**The leader spins back around to punch her in the face, Harley ducks it, he goes to hit her again, again she moves out of the way. She let him keep taking swings at her; finely she pulls back her right fist landing a hard hit on his face. His one friend went to jump in but was stopped by her sister, the other guy pulls a knife out, but before anymore fighting could happen a voice was heard,**_

"_**TEXAS RANGER EVERYONE STOP RIGHT NOW" both girls turn to see their dad standing there. They both gulp. They knew their dad hated fighting, but they also know that he'll listen to their stories. It's just they hated getting into trouble. **_

_**end of flashback**_

While it looks like her sister was asleep, the door opens up and in walks four teenagers.


End file.
